


Take My Hand

by echoist



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoist/pseuds/echoist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two almost!drabbles on a similar theme for xxxHolic and Tsubasa:  Reservoir Chronicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

        Watanuki stumbled as his lantern was suddenly, forcibly extinguished, the gust of wind rushing past nothing like natural. Doumeki's hand was at his elbow before he could call out, steadying him against the dark. A shadow separated itself from the collected gloom and Watanuki's hands clutched at his companion's arm, his body held rigidly, nervously apart. 

        “Did you see that?” he asked, voice quivering and strange. 

        Doumeki dislodged the other boy's fingers from their vice grip on his sleeve and took his hand instead. “No,” he replied, meaning,    
_Don't worry. _

  
        Watanuki threaded his fingers through Doumeki's and followed where he lead, grateful that the shadows   
  
hid his blush.

  


  


* * *

  


        Fay stretched out happily beneath the cherry tree, watching a flock of fireworks bloom through blossom-laden branches overhead. Syaoran and Sakura disappeared into the crowds of revelers, eager to celebrate the blissful union of two nearly star-crossed lovers. Kurogane leaned back against the trunk, eyes closed to the gala proceeding merrily around them and Fay slipped his hand beneath the warrior's palm.

        Only the smallest change, the corners of his lips turned up slightly as their fingers twined gently, comfortably together out of habit. Kurogane saw absolutely no reason to tell the kids _everything _ that had happened in Shura Country.


End file.
